Some medical conditions require extended periods of bed rest. During these extended periods of immobility, pressure ulcers commonly occur on areas of the body that are in contact with the bed. Pillows, rolled up blankets, and the like are often used to prop the torso or extremities in varying positions to relieve this pressure, however it is difficult to keep these in place, and so various support devices have been developed to more securely support the patient.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,156,941 to Simms discloses a heel offloading abductor pillow to relieve pressure from a post-surgical hip patient's heels while supporting the patient's legs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,486 to Engelman discloses an orthotic leg elevator for elevating the leg of a subject in situations in which it is necessary to avoid direct contact between the leg and a bed or other surface, or to raise the leg with respect to a surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,522 to Everett discloses a leg pillow for use in supporting the legs of a person in bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,730 to Rajan discloses a device for stabilizing the pelvis of a lying patient in a preselected angular position relative to a conventional flat bed.